This invention relates generally to holders for compact disc records and more particularly to an improved jacket for use with a conventional compact disc to protect a compact disc during periods of storage, shipment and non-use. With the advent of compact discs, a new format for recording was established and new disc players were introduced substantially simultaneously to enable use at a consumer level of the compact discs. At the outset, the compact discs and playing apparatus were extremely costly as compared to long-playing records and record players then in common use. Further, recorded compact discs were few and expensive in comparison with conventional long-playing records that used conventional turn-table, tone arm, stylus and the like. Because compact discs, having performances by well-known artists recorded thereon, were relatively expensive, good marketing techniques dictated that these discs, which in themselves are quite small as compared to conventional long-playing records, be distinctively and attractively packaged.
A plastic carrier was developed on which the compact disc rested, seated in a recessed surface and gripped by resilient fingers at the center hole of the compact disc. The width and length of the carrier are substantially equal to the compact disc diameter such that at least one edge of the compact disc is accessible to the fingertips. Thereby, the disc may be readily lifted from the central gripping fingers, and from the recessed carrier when it is desired to play the disc in a compact disc player.
The carrier is generally made of plastic that, by its contours, is substantially rigidized, having raised peripheral edges and the circular recess for receiving the disc. For attractive packaging, this carrier is received in a tray and fixedly attached thereto. A cover, hinged at the edge of the tray, pivots over the tray to form a shallow case for the disc carrier, and a single compact disc is held by the carrier. The tray and cover, which form the hinged case, may be of transparent, plastic such that the compact disc is visible within the case. Printed promotional material may be fastened inside the transparent cover to be viewed from outside and may provide information as to the recorded content of the disc. Such hinged plastic cases with carriers for the disc are well known and referred to in the trade as jewel box carriers.
However, many problems are inherent in these jewel box constructions, not the least of which is expense. Moreover, they are difficult to open, break easily, are labor intensive to make and assemble and are prone to crack or striate when dropped. Additionally, you cannot print on the same.